Par le trou de la serrure
by Irishchair
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles sur Emily et Andrea issus de mon imagination malade : "Et si nous étions une mouche sur un mur, ou un œil indiscret derrière une porte ? Que découvririons-nous ? Simplement mille et un possible, une myriade de possibilités que l'imagination se doit d'explorer et transmettre. " Rated K pour le moment, rated M surement à venir, suivant ce que je ponds.
1. Ascenseur

**Bon ! Nous voici donc partis dans cette incroyable aventure qu'est ce recueil de Drabbles. Plusieurs petites histoires comme celle-ci parasitent mes pensée et m'empêche d'avancer sur des fanfic plus construites...Mon imagination n'est jamais fatiguée quand il s'agit de ma rouquine préféré et sa belle brune ^^.**

**D'ailleurs j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour trouver un nom à ce pairing (je ne suis pas sure qu'il en existe un...). Pour l'instant je n'ai trouvé que "Emandy" qui ne soit pas trop mal, mais j'attends vos propositions :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**xxx**

« Attends ! »

Emily considéra un instant (et quel instant savoureux !) de faire le contraire de ce qui lui était demandé et de se délecter de la vision : _Andreaaa_ tentant de courir jusqu'à l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment. Peut-être même lui faire un léger coucou de la main, assorti d'un faux sourire compatissant, lorsque ses épaules s'affaisseraient et que ses yeux de petit chiot perdu se rempliraient de larmes de frustration face à son échec.

Mais bon, sa propre position auprès de Miranda n'était pas assez stable pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de saboter le travail de la seconde assistante. Surtout depuis qu'Andréa était tombé (et elle se demandait bien comment) dans les bonnes grâces de Sa Majesté. Maintenant Miss Relooking semblait être devenu indispensable au bon fonctionnement du magazine, alors qu'elle-même oscillait toujours sur la crête étroite qui séparait « incapable » de « qu'on lui coupe la tête ! ».

Avec un lourd soupir et un regard noir, Emily avança négligemment la main entre les deux portes sur le point de se fermer, les faisant se rouvrir automatiquement. Andréa pénétra en trébuchant dans l'ascenseur, emportée par l'élan de son sprint et peinant à retrouver son équilibre sur ses talons de 10cm. Elle s'adossa avec une grâce incertaine à la paroi de l'ascenseur, arrêtant effectivement sa course.

« Merci Emily » fit-elle essoufflée, les cheveux dans les yeux, mais le sourire sincère. Elle posa stratégiquement une main sur le bras nu de sa collègue, dans l'espoir d'arriver à se glisser entre les mécanismes d'autodéfenses de l'inaccessible rousse qui narguait ses journées, et, depuis peu, hantait ses nuits.

La jeune anglaise baissa doucement le regard de ces yeux bruns outrageusement grands et pénétrants vers la main pâle qui tentait de pénétrer impunément son espace vital. Vraiment ? pensa-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était glissée dans l'angle mort de Miranda et était devenu la Bestah de Nigel que cette arriviste réussirait à l'avoir, elle. Mais la douce chaleur que répandait dans son corps ce simple contact, de même que la chair de poule que provoquaient les mouvements de ce pouce étranger sur sa peau, lui disaient que, trop tard, l'adorable brune s'était déjà enfoncée profondément derrière son armure. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne, parce que plus encore qu'ambitieuse, méchante et froide, Emily était fière. Elle n'irait pas lui manger dans la main comme le faisait déjà presque l'ensemble du personnel du magazine (même Serena, c'est un monde !). Elle remonta ses yeux vers le visage de la brune, bien décidée à la remettre à sa place, mais détourna aussitôt le regard. La brune la dévisageait à travers ses longs cils ourlés, un sourire incertain sur les lèvres, semblant attendre nerveusement une réponse. _La garce_ ! La rousse ferma un instant les yeux. Très bien, si elle voulait le jouer comme ça, elles allaient être deux. Elle déposa délicatement une main sur celle d'Andréa, braquant ses yeux dans les orbes brune en face d'elle, un sourire taquin étirant doucement ses lèvres fines. Elle fit légèrement glisser ses doigts sur la peau à sa disposition, laissant planer un court silence entre elles, juste le temps de construire une tension.

« Ne me remercies pas ! Après tout, pour survivre avec Miranda, il faut s'entraider, non ? »

Elle regarda avec délice une rougeur se répandre progressivement depuis le cou jusqu'aux joues de la brune. Alors que l'ascenseur atteignait le rez-de-chaussée, elle décida de mener le jeu encore un peu, accentuant son accent britannique pour la peine.

« Tu devrais passer chez moi un de ces soirs...après avoir déposé le Book… »

Elle se retint de sourire alors que la rougeur sur les joues de la brune se faisait plus marquée et que la main sur son bras tremblait légèrement. Les portes tintèrent, et, avec un dernier sourire charmeur, Emily se détourna.

« …De plus, il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à courir convenablement avec des talons » lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire attendris, invisible à la brune dans son dos, avant de disparaître dans le hall et sa foule pressée.

Andréa la regarda s'éloigner en se mordillant les lèvres, sortant juste à temps de sa transe pour glisser une main affolée entre les deux portes de l'ascenseur en train de se refermer.


	2. Serena

**Je ne suis pas très contente de celui-ci, mais il faut que je l'évacue de ma tête. Et je me suis promis de ne pas passer des heures sur mes drabbles, sinon je n'avancerai jamais sur mes autres projets. Donc voilà, je ne suis pas une adepte du point de vue à la première personne, mais c'est venu comme ça. C'est un texte brut, pas affiné, donc assez bancal, je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**Bonne lecture tout de même !**

**xxx**

Je la déteste. Je la hais. Je l'exècre !

Elle passe son temps scotchée à Emily, à croire qu'elle n'a rien d'autre à faire. Oui, eh bien tant mieux pour elle si elle a du temps, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Et j'aimerai bien, tant qu'à faire, récupérer ma collègue, histoire que l'on puisse avancer dans notre travail ! Non pas qu'Emily soit incompétente, loin de là. Après tout elle a quand même survécu à Miranda durant... attend combien déjà ?…C'est ça, quatre ans je crois. Soit quatre glorieuses raisons d'avoir une lettre de recommandation aussi imposante que le budget Runway. Et c'est peu dire. Personnellement je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, je peine à finir une année comme assistante (et avocate, parce qu'il faut bien défendre son boulot) du diable, et pourtant, si j'ai bien compris les insinuations de Nigel et les remarques acerbes d'Emily, je ne m'en sort pas trop mal…..Même plutôt bien, puisque j'ai fini par hériter de la tâche du Book. Une récompense douce-amère si vous voulez mon avis. Outre le fait que j'ai dû danser un tango mortel avec ma propre patronne pour éviter qu'elle ne m'exécute en place publique, à grand renfort de cris et sang, et de ce fait, brise définitivement tous mes rêves de percer un jour dans le journalisme, je me suis donné, moi-même, une raison d'être bouffée par la jalousie.

Oui parce que, voilà. Passe encore que, un soir où j'avais oublié au bureau un devoir des diaboliques jumelles Priesly (devoir que je devais faire, moi, pas elles, ne rêvons pas). Je disais donc, passe encore que je les trouve à chuchoter dans le noir, en attendant le Book, assises côte à côte, à peine à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, les mains entrelacées (bizarrement elles auraient été en train de se faire une pédicure, ça ne m'aurait peut-être pas autant énervée). Mais voilà, maintenant que c'est moi qui poireaute pour le Book, elles, elles peuvent tranquillement rentrer chez elles. Et chez elles, je veux dire chez Emily quoi. Je le sais, je les ai vues descendre du même taxi un matin ! Voilà, pendant que je vais chez Miranda à prier pour ma vie et pour ne pas faire (encore) une bourde, elles, elles sont tranquilles, assises côte à côte, sur le canapé d'Emily, dans l'appartement d'Emily, qui sent bon Emily, à chuchoter dans le noir, les mains entrelacées, et à…à…Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Et là, alors qu'on fait les potiches à un gala en l'honneur de je ne sais plus trop quoi (enfin si je m'en souviens, mais là j'ai un peu d'autres choses à penser, comme le nom des invités qui veulent taper la bavette avec Miranda, ou trouver un moyen de noyer cette pin-up décolorée de Serena dans son cocktail, par exemple). Donc là, soit un des seuls moments où je peux discuter avec Emily, puisque, étant donné que nous passons nos journée à courir, que l'on doit rester visser au téléphone pendant que l'autre mange, et que le soir … je crois que j'ai été assez claire sur le soir. Mais ce soir, il a fallu qu'elle soit là. Et tandis que je me tiens dans l'ombre de Miranda, tenant les paris pour savoir quand ma mémoire me lâchera et ma patronne me lynchera, Blondie me pique MA conversation, avec MA collègue. Et je ne peux même pas me noyer dans l'alcool. Je l'ai envisagé, bien sûr. A peu près dix fois en trois minutes. Mais, justement, je n'ai pas assez bu pour pouvoir faire fi des conséquences : au choix, perdre la vie, perdre mon job (et je pense que ces deux marchent ensemble), perdre la vue d'une rouquine en face de mon bureau chaque matin. Et je ne préfère pas penser laquelle me rendrait la plus triste, je sens que la réponse serait pathétique et je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à pleurer. De toute façon je sais que quand je serais chez moi, je me mettrais à pleurer. Comme toujours. Comme tous les jours. Je ne sais plus ce qui me fait le plus peur : Emily, Miranda ou rentrer chez moi. Je peux enlever Miranda de la liste, car elle, au moins je peux essayer de me défendre. Pour le reste, je ne peux rien y faire et, Marcus Dollson, sénateur conservateur et sa femme Annie. Un peu juste cette fois-ci. Cette soirée n'en finira pas, je vais mourir avant. Et les deux qui rigolent. Merde, je vais vraiment me mettre à pleurer ! C'est n'importe quoi, j'en ai marre, ça n'a aucun sens ! Nous sommes à peine capables de tenir une conversation sans se tirer dessus. Ce n'est même pas comme si nous étions proches ou amies. Ça doit d'ailleurs être la personne à qui je parle le moins de tout le journal. Non, on ne se parle pas, on passe nos journée face à face ou côte à côte, à se concerter du regard, se serrer les coudes face aux folies quotidiennes des dames Priesly, à communiquer en quelques gestes les humeurs, les pièges, les nouvelles, les ordres, les demandes, les envies, les crises, les solutions, les coups de fil, les coups de couteau, les suicides, les succès, de notre rédactrice et des quelques grands pontes de la mode qui composent cette sphère dorée…Et… enfin libre ! Ma tête est en train d'exploser, je ne pourrais plus retenir un nom avant des semaines. Miranda est partie, Serena aussi s'en va (première bonne nouvelle). Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Emily m'a glissée quelques mots avant de s'éclipser, elle aussi, dans la foule, surement pour gonfler son carnet d'adresse. Elle a raison. Je devrais faire pareil. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit avant de se fondre dans la masse (en plus des quelques urgences qu'on risquait d'avoir demain, au bureau, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre de la langue de bois des gens de mode). Que je devrais aller discuter avec je ne sais plus quel rédacteur de je ne sais plus quel grand journal qu'elle avait repéré près du bar. J'étais trop épuisée pour vraiment écouter. Je préférais savourer l'une des rares conversations calmes, presque amicales, que l'on avait. J'ai toujours envie de pleurer. Si ce n'est plus. Tant pis pour mon avenir, je vais rentrer. Et Serena qui me sourit. Ah oui c'est vrai, elle s'en va aussi. Tant mieux, tant pis, je m'en fous. Hahaha, NON ! Non je ne partagerais pas un taxi avec toi, même pas pour avoir un accident. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour souffrir merci, j'y arrive toute seule. Actuellement, j'essaye de conserver ma dignité donc, Ne. Me. Parle. Pas. J'ai besoin d'air. Ça ne va pas du tout. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Et Emily nous regarde du bar. Je le sais, j'ai du mal à détacher mon regard de sa robe. Et Blondie qui n'arrête pas de sourire et de me parler. Laisse-moi tranquille, je t'en supplie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racont.. Pardon ?!

« Elle préfère les brunes »


	3. Mode

**Bon celui là je ne sais pas trop d'où il est sorti. Beaucoup trop sérieux et trop de réflexion pour un drabble. Mais bon, je me suis dit que je n'allais pas non plus le supprimer. Donc j'espère qu'il sera quand même lisible et qu'il vous plaira un peu. En revanche, le prochain sera où drôle, ou mignon, ou sexy, un peu de légèreté tout de même ! **

**Sinon je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé un review ou ont décidé de me suivre (à leur risque et péril). J'en suis extrêmement flattée et je suis ravie d'avoir vos avis, merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas encore s'il vaut mieux que je réponde directement aux reviews ou si je doit répondre en début de chapitre, à voir (aussi si je postais plus régulièrement la question ne se poserait pas ^^ **

**Et je n'abandonne pas le Pezberry, il avance doucement et la suite arrivera bientôt.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**xxx**

Une journée normale. Une rédactrice normale. Deux assistantes en regard, d'un côté et de l'autre de cette femme monstrueuse. Monstrueusement froide, droite, belle et prédatrice. Un monde classique. Celui de la mode. Une ronde, d'allée et de retour, hors du temps, dictant un art abstrait : celui où « les tissus sont autant de lettres qui emphasent la pensée-corps ». Code de couture, couture de corps. Incompréhensible. Et fascinant : Vous passez la journée dans une œuvre d'art, vous la salissez, vous suez dedans. Certains la choisissent pour vous, mais si vous vous y connaissez un peu, c'est vous qui la créait. Cet art naît d'étincelles apparues au sein des méandres cognitifs d'un cerveau lambda, tout autant génie qu'un autre. Simplement un peu plus éveillé. Cette étincelle s'épanche sur la douceur et le touché d'un assemblage de fils, fibres et peaux. Toujours de manière unique. Jusqu'à traduire ce qui l'a fait naître, dans ce cerveau, cette chose indescriptible qui a secoué tout le corps du créateur, ce ressenti absurde et magnifique, mélange de souvenirs, de rêves, de visions, de chocs et d'émotions. Inexprimable. Insaisissable pour la pensée, la raison ou les mots. Cette chose qui va faire que des siècles plus tard, face à un tableau (mélange pigmentaire jeté sur une toile rêche), les cœurs s'emballent et les spécialistes cherchent et cherchent et cherchent encore, spéculent et supposent. Sans fin. Sans réponse.

Et c'est ici, dans ces locaux, dans ce bureau, que sera choisi quelle étincelle est transposable, compréhensible et assimilable par l'ensemble _des autres_. Ni trop commune, ni trop insaisissable. Parce que dans ce monde, dans cette époque, un vêtement n'est pas fait pour être un œuvre d'art. Il n'est pas conçu pour plonger l'observateur dans une réflexion perplexe et hypnotique, saisi par une familiarité qui lui est inconnue : celle d'une émotion qu'il a effleur ée mais non saisie. Après tout, nous parlons de la madeleine et non de la veste griffée de Proust. Une œuvre d'art n'est pas sensée avoir d'autre utilité que d'être une œuvre d'art. Un vêtement a une utilité. Simple d'abord : habiller et protéger. Économique ensuite. Et là tout se complique : Un vêtement doit plaire au plus grand nombre mais évoquer un particularisme. Pour se sentir unique alors qu'on le choisi pour nous. Équilibre complexe.

En réalité un beau foutoir. Comme toujours quand on mêle art, commerce et vulgarisation. L'on doit respecter les trois (artistes, vendeurs et acheteurs) et faire du chiffre, de l'audimat, de la célébrité, du clinquant, de la fascination, une élite et du dédain : _fashion_. Tout ça ici, dans ces locaux, dans ce bureau, dans la tête de cette louve féroce, froide et calculatrice. Une énigme que ce monde.

Andrea ne comprend tout ça que maintenant, avant elle n'avait pas les clefs. Maintenant elle est un peu plus grande, un peu plus posée et cette énigme, comme toute, n'en est plus vraiment une quand on pose les bonne question. A la bonne personne.

En réalité Andréa n'avait jamais vraiment aimée les énigmes. Surtout celles qu'elle ne pouvait pas résoudre. Et Runway était un casse-tête pour elle. Elle pensait pourtant avoir bien commencé, avoir pris le problème par le bon bout. Elle avait fait doucement son chemin. D'abord le Book, puis Paris. En fait elle n'avait rien compris. Elle était une bonne assistante c'est sur. Elle savait deviner et satisfaire, résoudre les problèmes et programmer. Elle nettoyait, avant et après, le terrain pour que la sélection entre art et vente se fasse. En gros, le technicien qui préparait le papier pour que le lien entre l'aiguille et le placard se réalise. Mais elle n'était que le papier, pas le lien. Le lien elle ne le saisissait pas. Comme elle le répétait : pour elle les fringues restaient juste des fringues. Rien de plus normal. Après tout, comme pour dans tout art, nous sommes touchés ou non. Force toi et tu t'éloignes de l'art pour plonger dans l'élitisme.

Cependant elle ne pouvait plus travailler ici. Plus elle essayait, moins elle comprenait. Et de toute façon elle n'avait pas le temps de comprendre. Et c'était inutile, tellement de chose lui parlait dans la vie. Elle avait fait son année en enfer, maintenant elle pouvait fuser vers le paradis.

Une certaine amertume d'un échec qu'elle ne comprend pas au font du ventre, elle s'en va. D'un journal à l'autre comme d'un pays à l'autre. Les chroniques d'abord, puis des articles, un peu. Enfin les reportages, les séjours, les voyages, les gens. Des relations aussi, des ruptures, beaucoup. Mais peu de larmes. Ce n'est pas grave, le monde lui parle et elle le transmet dans ses écrits. Un projet avec un professeur rencontré par hasard et deux longs articles de fond voient le jour, entre information et anthropologie. Pas de relation cette fois (le professeur est marié, à un homme). Mais un contrat avec le New Yorker, et des demandes d'autres journaux encore. Les joies du free-lance. Puis un ou deux bouquins, toujours à quatre mains. Petit succès dans les cercles spécialisés. Une routine tranquille de quelques années permet la naissance d'un article tonitruant. Sa présentation des dessous politiques des problèmes religio-communautaires au Moyen-Orient fait exploser le nom d'Andrea Sachs. Une routine plus tard et deux bouquins supplémentaires (en solo cette fois-ci) « De l'idéal protestant au grand banditisme : le capitalisme en Amérique » et « Le tabou homosexuel : Religieux, politique ou culturel ? », et A. Sachs est définitivement classé dans les journalistes contestataires et auteurs dénonciateurs à connaître. « Elle frappe l'Amérique là où ça fait mal et ça fait du bien ». Succès total. Septième ciel atteint.

Mais sans cesse elle se heurte à cette mode qui l'intrigue autant qu'elle la laisse indifférente. Que ce soit le mari de son professeur, un article lu quelque part, Runway (auquel elle s'est abonnée), ou un discussion née de nulle part, elle y revient. La mode elle s'en fout. Mais elle veut comprendre pourquoi elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne veut pas d'une énigme (son orgueil est bien assez satisfait de son succès) mais peut-être d'une leçon.

Sa leçon elle la prend un soir, à une soirée de Gala à laquelle elle a été conviée pour une raison marketing x ou y qu'elle a refusé de retenir. De toute façon son éditeur sera là lui aussi. Et il lui rappellera surement pourquoi elle doit sourire hypocritement tout en lançant une ou deux phrases déstabilisantes : ne doit-elle pas correspondre à son image de journaliste contestataire ? Mais là cela fait à peu près sept ans qu'elle n'a pas autant tergiversé devant son miroir. Depuis son départ de chez Runway en fait. Ce soir c'est un peu comme aller à une rencontre d'anciens élèves : retrouver les anciens de notre scolarité et avoir l'occasion de prendre sa revanche sur toutes les images qui te collaient à la peaux à l'époque. Au final toute cette excitation l'écœure un peu. Elle pensait vraiment avoir muri plus que ça. Cette envie de vengeance enfantine n'a rien de glorieuse. Surtout qu'elle s'enorgueillit de de ce point de vu neutre et réfléchi et de cette critique acerbe qui font sa renommée. Oui mais voilà elle est nerveuse. Parce que Runway allait forcément être présent au Gala. Parce qu'elle aurait peut-être une chance de faire la paix avec cette mode qui la nargue. Mais qu'elle a autant de chance de se faire humilier pour ces même raisons.

Au final, le Gala est aussi ennuyeux qu'une partie de scrabble. Elle a vaguement l'impression de retourner sept ans en arrière : les faux sourires, les conversations creuses, les personnalités imbues d'elle-même qu'inintéressantes... Elle a peur d'en faire partie maintenant, son ego étant devenu son interlocuteur préféré ces deux dernières années. Peut-être serait-il temps qu'elle reparte voyager, pour se sentir à nouveau minuscule face au monde et avoir autre chose à raconter que son orgueil.

Par contre elle n'est pas la seule à s'ennuyer. Chevelure rousse impeccablement disciplinée, yeux bleus aiguisés comme des rasoirs. Emily bien sur. Miranda, elle, avait daigné illuminer le Gala de sa présence une petite demi-heure, deux blondes affolées et squelettiques sur ses talons. Andrea avait observé de loin. Elle l'avait déjà remerciée plus d'une fois, et ce ne serait pas de sa part qu'elle recevrait sa leçon. Oh bien sur Miranda était peut-être la mieux placée pour faire rentrer dans son crâne les tenants et aboutissants de la mode, de sa manière si délicieusement inhumaine et dédaigneuse. Mais voilà, la reine Priestly n'a pas de temps pour de si vaines futilités.

Emily si, il semblerait, puisqu'elle s'avançait maintenant dans sa direction, deux coupes dans les mains.

« Tu comptais me snober toute la soirée ? » demanda-t-elle platement en lui glissant d'autorité une coupe dans les mains. « Tu sais que regarder fixement une personne tout au long d'une soirée n'est pas une technique de drague très efficace, c'est plutôt un comportement de stalker. »

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Emily…. »

« Oh tu te souviens de mon prénom, je suis flattée journaliste Sachs. » la coupa-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant. Lui en voulait-elle toujours pour Paris ? « Mais après tout un bon stalker connais le nom de ses obsessions. Autrement ce ne serait pas logique, n'est-ce pas Andrehaaa ? » continua-t-elle, son sourire s'étirant un peu plus alors qu'elle allongeait le prénom de la brune à la sauce Priestly. Ok là elle se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule. Elle pensait qu'elle avait eu peur de les affronter.

« Emily… »

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu observes de loin, en fait tu es incapable de répondre. Ta répartie n'est-elle pas sensée être décuplée par ta maitrise de la critique acerbe ? On marche dans les pas de Miranda, Andy ? »

« Emeely… » Oui la sauce Priestly, elle savait faire aussi. « Je suis peut-être une stalkeuse, mais tu es celle qui est venu m'offrir un verre. Que dois-je en déduire ? » Et un haussement de sourcil pour souligner le tout.

« Ooh, mieux, beaucoup mieux » La rousse fini sa coupe et lui offrit enfin un sourire un peu plus sincère.

Voilà les bases posées. Maintenant la conversation glisse, fluide, sur le bout de leurs lèvres. Oui ça fait sept ans, en sept ans on grandit un peu. Et le fait que ni l'une ni l'autre ne soit plus assistante du diable aide un peu. Doucement elles reprennent leurs marques, se reconnaissent : les tonalités de phrases, les tournures de mots, les crispations des membres et gestuelles corporelles, tout ce qui faisait que, sous le joug du démon, elles ont pu se lire et communiquer, survivre. Mais l'animosité et la rivalité se sont envolées. Elles n'ont plus de raisons de se battre. Elles n'ont plus besoin de la reconnaissance de Miranda. Elles ont trouvé leur propre royaume, Andrea dans ses articles, Emily dans la direction des défilés et shootings. Elles continuent à rendre des comptes, mais les décisions sont les leurs.

D'une certaine manière elles ont quitté le Gala (enfin), mais ce sont trouvée de nouvelles coupes. Chez Emily. C'est confortable. Et c'est presque surprenant.

« Je ne me souvenais pas que tu avais autant d'intérêt pour la mode, Andrea. Serais-tu entrain de retourner ta veste ? » Apparemment, comme plus tôt dans la soirée, Emily avait estimé que la brune avait suffisamment tourné autour du pot.

Andrea regarde le liquide dans sa coupe. Comment demander ça ?

« Andy, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me parler pendant le Gala ? Je ne suis pas Miranda, donc je ne te fais pas peur, et visiblement je ne t'ennuie pas non plus…..Donc, pose là ta question »

Ah oui c'est vrais. Andrea n'était pas la seule à deviner les besoins des gens. La rousse a survécu plus longtemps à la poigne de la femme-dragon, et ce n'est pas sans raisons.

« Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes la mode. »

« Que je…Mais…Enfin oui je veux bien, mais pourquoi ? Tu t'en sors bien, tu étais correcte ce soir. Presque bien. Je pourrais trouver à redire sur le choix du blazer, mais… »

« Non Em', je voudrais que tu m'apprennes la _Mode…_ »

Emily la regarde. Sans sourciller. Elle pèse, juge, tâte. Ses yeux découpent Andrea, se taillent un chemin pour saisir vraiment ce que veut Andrea. Et pourquoi.

« …On apprend pas la Mode…. »

Et encore ce mystère, cette énigme.

« …mais…Mais je peux t'expliquer et tu peux essayer de comprendre. Tu verras ensuite si tu la apprise ou non. »

C'est déjà plus que suffisant. Et elle s'en contentera. Emily ne lui laisse pas le choix de toute façon. De choix, face à la mode elle n'en a jamais eu.

« Andrea, je ne pourrais pas le faire en une soirée. Tu vas devoir me suivre. Il s'agit de ce qui me parle dans le monde. C'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour moi. Je ne suis pas patiente, ni gentille en générale, mais là je ne serais ni rationnelle, ni compréhensive. Pour t'expliquer je devrais mettre à nu mon ressenti et te montrer comment ça me touche. Je devrais baisser mes barrières et être fragile. Donc au moindre faux pas, je t'explose entre les doigts. Et je t'exploserai toi ensuite, sois-en sure. »

Emily continuait de la fixer, le visage froid mais le regard terrorisé. Elle ne veux pas qu'on la connaisse mais partager ce qui la fait vibrer, ce qui fait dresser les cheveux de sa nuque, qui fait tourbillonner ses pensées est une tentation savoureuse. Partager cela avec Andrea a quelque chose de rassurant, de réconfortant, de _nécessaire_.

Andrea saisit délicatement sa main et la serre contre elle. Elle veut lui assurer qu'elle ne serra pas la seule à s'ouvrir et à se perdre, fragile, offerte au regard de l'autre. Elle découvrira la mode _et_ Emily. C'est apaisant. C'est juste.

La brune retient les yeux bleu dans les siens et lève sa coupe.

« Deal. »

**xxx**

**Juste pour dire que si certains veulent proposer un prompt, ou même un mot ou thème sur lequel ils souhaiteraient que j'écrive un drabble, je suis partante pour l'exercice. Je ne garantis par contre pas le temps d'attente pour qu'ils voient le jour ^^"**


End file.
